Gears of Halo
by Alba Meredith Quill
Summary: los enemigos se han vuelto mas fuertes, ¿pero que pasara cuando los enemigos de los Gears ataquen a los Spartans y viceversa y a esto se le suma un nuevo enemigo?, Los Spartan y Gears peleando por un bien en común, la paz.


Gears Of Halo: Assassin's Guardians

Capitulo.01 Robando el Corazón De Gabriel Thorne

_Soy Tania Nordikova o Petrova, aun que prefiero Petrova que es mi apellido verdadero, Nací un 15 de Noviembre en Xandar, soy una Spartan Serie IV, fui miembro del equipo de asalto Majestics después de la muerte de Paul De Marco, más tarde fui asignada a Axios, donde ascendí al rango de Teniente, se preguntaran si aún sigo en Axios o no, la verdad es que si, su Líder es Johanna Amnstrong, la última Spartan antes de la serie V, donde los Spartan de esa generación serían los hijos de los oficiales de la Unsc, como la hija del comandante Carter O'Connel con su esposa la Almirante Georgia Kirk._

Teniente Petrova-Dijo la voz del Comandante Carter, Levante y me acerque la puerta

Comandante O'Connel-hice un saludo

Te Necesitan, en la cubierta 4-dijo retirándose

¡Si señor!-Salí de mi camarote y me dirigí a la cubierta 4 de la nave

_Cuando iba camino a la cubierta 4, vi pasar a Majestics, clave mi mirada en Gabriel Thorne, él se limitó a sonreírme y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

Como Vas Tania-me dijo Tedra

A pie-tire un chiste malo

Ja, ja que malo-dijo Tedra y Thorne se estaba riendo

Hey, a Gabe le gusto mi chiste-dije sonriendo

Y como no va a gustarme, si lo dijo la Spartan más linda de toda la nave-dijo acercándose a mí

Ni se te ocurra Thorne, no dejare a que engatuses a mi Spartan-dijo la Comandante Amnstrong

Oh, vamos Johanna, no seas aguafiestas y deja que los niños se den a amor-dijo Hoya

Amor, ni que nada-dijo La comandante tomándome del brazo

¡Jun, tu esposa se volvió Loca!-Grito Madsen

¡Johanna!-Se escuchó a Jun

Jun-Johanna salió corriendo en dirección a Jun

Bueno, Tania, tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana-Dijo Thorne

Hey, tranquilo tigre-dijo Hoya riendo

No la vayas a asustar-dijo Madsen

Ya, ya solo quiero invitarla a una cita, nada más-dijo Thorne

No lo sé, tendría que ver si la comandante me da el día libre-dije con sonrisa

No, ni lo pienses-dijo La comandante

Johanna-dijo Jun regañándola

_Cuando llegue a la Inifinity con solo 16 años, vi a la comandante y a su esposo como un par de hermanos mayores, mis padres murieron en la batalla contra Ronan cuando yo solo era una niña, caí en manos de una pareja amiga de mis padres, a quienes quiero como mis padres, eh de ahí mi Apellido Nordikova._

Está bien, pero no quiero que vuelvan muy tarde-dijo La comandante

Y que tan tarde podremos llegar si estamos en una nave-Dijo Thorne

De hecho, la razón del porque están citados a la cubierta cuatro es para ser trasladados a una Urbe de la Unsc-dijo La voz de la Almirante Amanda

Disculpe Almirante, ¿Dijo una Urbe?-dijo Madsen

Si Madsen, una Urbe-dijo la Almirante

Entiendo-dijo Tedra

Equipo Majestics, en marcha-dijo Thorne dando paso al equipo y justo en ese momento, venia el resto de Axios

Equipo Axios-dijo la almirante

Almirante Amanda-Dijo Sarabi saludando

¿Ya están enterados del traslado?-dijo la Almirante

Si señora, El almirante Keyes nos puso al tanto del traslado-dijo James

Muy bien-dijo La Almirante

Equipo Axios-dijo la comandante y todos nos pusimos en marcha

Tania, tienes algo que hacer, este fin de semana-dijo James

Uh, Thorne me invito a una cita-dije alzando los hombros

Thorne... ¿a ti te gusta Thorne?-dijo mirándome

Hmm-ladee la cabeza de forma pensativa

Lo tomare como un si-rio

¿Te gusta mi hermana?-Dije mirándolo

Si-me contesto directamente

Oh, entonces tendrás Sexo con ella este sábado y por eso me preguntabas que haría-Dije Riendo

Estas en lo correcto-Dijo Riendo

Dasha y James, van a tener Sexo-me reí

Y tú con Thorne, Se casaran algún día-se burló de mi

Hmm...Y nuestros hijos se Llamaran Camille y Austin Thorne-sonreí

Entonces si te gusta Gabriel Thorne-Dijo

Ya lo viste, tiene una carita de bebé que me mata-dije sonrojada

Vaya-silbo

_Y así seguimos hasta llegar al pelican, donde nuestras cosas ya estaban arriba._

Muy bien Axios, Estamos siendo enviados a una urbe, donde lo más probable es para que los científicos estudien nuestro desempeño, como Spartans-dijo la comandante

_Bueno, compartir un pelican con Carmesí y Majestics no fue tan lindo como pensé, Madsen se peleó con el líder del equipo todo el viaje, Sarabi suspiraba el nombre de Emile y yo...yo...yo_

Bueno y que me dices Tania, saldrías conmigo-dijo Thorne

El sábado, pasa por mí a las 7 pm-dije con una sonrisa

De acuerdo-dijo Thorne guiñándome el ojo, yo reí

_Y así fue el viaje a la urbe, cuando llegamos, me dirigí a la que sería mi habitación, deje mis cosas y me tire a la cama, hasta que me quede profundamente dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente, desperté con la sensación de que estaban jugando con mi cabello o más bien amasándolo, cuando me di cuenta vi un gatito y a Thorne sentado en la orilla de cama mirándome, pegue un salto como entro a mi cuarto._

Buenos Días-Dijo Thorne con una sonrisa

Como entraste-dije tomando al gato

Pues, toque varias veces y al ver que nadie contestaba entre-dijo apenado

No, tranquilo-dije acariciando su mejilla

Ah, el gato es un obsequio para ti-me dijo tomando mi manos cariñosamente

Es muy lindo, dime es niño o niña-dije jugando con el felino

Niña-dijo con una sonrisa

Safira, como mi hija-dije con una sonrisa

Oye, hablando de tu hija, has hablado con Desmon-dijo Thorne

Hay, no quiero ni escuchar su nombre, el otro día tuve que ir a Firmar unos papeles de tutela-dije frotándome los ojos

¿Tutela?-Dijo mirándome

Si, ahora Safira está viviendo con su abuelo, como yo no puedo tenerla conmigo y Desmon es un completo irresponsable-dije un poco molesta

Hey, prometo que tendremos un casa enorme y podremos vivir con Safira-me guiño el ojo

Gabriel...-lo mire y lo abrace con fuerza

_Pasamos horas abrazados y una cosa llevo a la otra, no mal piensen, no tuvimos relaciones, bueno nos besamos, luego él se fue a duchar y yo también aproveche ese tiempo para arreglarme, mi tenida componía de un vestido, unos zapatos, mi cabello liso y un maquillaje de noche pero sutil._

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
